SHINIGAMIS Y MINIFALDAS
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: : Aun así la imagen de tener las piernas de Grell al rededor de sus caderas, aferrándose a su cuerpo y gritando su nombre en éxtasis no abandono el cerebro de William.


_**Esta historia fue inspirada por el primer capitulo del fic "Death's Dance" que es un Ronalliam de una de mis autoras favoritas StickieBun, la admiro pues ella juega con distintas parejas, algo que yo aun no me atrevo a hacer.**_

_**Mil disculpas de antemano por mis errores gramaticales o incoherencias que pueda usted encontrar, este fic y los últimos tres han sido trabajo de ciegos, su escritora ha extraviado sus importantes gafas shinigami, me es muy cansado escribir, revisar y editar, soy casi tan ciega como Will, bueno no tanto pero si es agotador redactar a ciegas con el rostro pegado al monitor. **_

_**Kuroshitsuji y los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**_

* * *

Grell suspira con felicidad, por fin su espera a terminado, su uniforme nuevo a llegado, William ya no podrá reclamarle nada, este atuendo ha sido proporcionado por la empresa, aunque al caer en sus manos ha sufrido ciertas modificaciones pero sigue cumpliendo con las normas del despacho, es un sobrio uniforme negro.

El pelirrojo paso por mucho para obtener esta nueva vestimenta cobrar algunos favores y hacer otros más, aunque una dama no debería rebajarse a nada por conseguir lo que quiere, fue necesario en esta ocasión, ya quería ver el rostro de William mañana por la mañana.

XXX

Las miradas indiscretas no se hacen esperar, tanto hombres como mujeres no pueden dejar de admirar aquella figura engreída y de autoestima muy alta, algunas miradas son de lujuria, unas más de envidia, el pelirrojo sonríe y saluda cortésmente a todos, hasta ahora se siente bien, pero no satisfecho hasta que su amado jefe lo halla visto.

William suspira con fastidio, presiona sus sienes, un dolor punzante lo ataca, esta rodeado por ineptos holgazanes, necesita café y un poco de aire fresco, sale tranquilamente de su oficina pero no se imagina lo que esta apunto ver. Largas piernas delgadas pero bien torneadas se abren camino por los pasillos rumbo a una oficina en especifico, esa sonrisa de Cheshire delata al dueño de dichas extremidades deliciosas.

Un rubor ataca las mejillas del gerente, _"ese desgraciado",_ William camina rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo exhibicionista que yace platicando, más bien coqueteando con otros segadores, lo toma de la muñeca y lo arrastra su oficina.

_**-¿A que estas jugando Sutcliff?.-**_ reclama el gerente molesto y lanzando a su empleado bruscamente a una silla frente a su escritorio.

_**-¡William!, ¿que te parece?, ¿me veo bonita?.-**_ Grell pregunta con una sonrisa y fingida inocencia.

_**-Te vez ridículo, honestamente Sutcliff, ¿que pretendes al venir vestido así al despacho?, ¿sabes cuantas normas estas rompiendo?.-** _William se aprieta el puente de la nariz, trata de controlarse para no matar a su empleado.

_**-No Will, no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla, este es un uniforme proporcionado por el despacho, así que cumple con el código de vestimenta.-** _Grell se levanta de su asiento y modela un poco el vestuario a su patrón para comprobar su punto.

_**-Ese uniforme es para el personal femenino exclusivamente Sutcliff, no para travestís pelirrojos y desquiciados.-**_ aclaro William mientras se levantaba y azotaba las palmas de sus manos en su escritorio haciendo volar unas cuantas hojas de documentos en espera de ser revisados o autorizados.

_**-¿Como lo obtuviste?, para solicitar uniformes nuevos, hay una serie de documentos que deben ser autorizados por mi.-** _cuestiona William temiendo a la respuesta.

_**-Bueno Will, una mujer tiene sus métodos cuando desea algo.-**_ dice Grell en tono pícaro rodeando a su jefe por detrás y haciendo pequeños círculos con su dedo indice sobre la espalda de su patrón.

_**-Te quedaras aquí en mi oficina Sutcliff, no puedo permitir que un superior te mire vestido así, ¿sabes la cantidad de problemas que me causas a diario?, .-**_ William regresa a su asiento y entrega una montaña mediana de documentos a su rojo subordinado.

Ambos hombres comienzan con su papeleo, pero no pasa mucho tiempo cuando el pelirrojo se levanta de su asiento para estirarse un poco, causando que su falda se suba un poco más de su ubicación original y mostrando un poco el liguero rojo que detiene sus medias negras. William no pudo evitar prender su mirada a esas largas piernas.

_**-Sutcliff!.-**_ grito el gerente que mostraba un poco de rubor en sus mejillas comúnmente pálidas.

_**-Grell Sutcliff, esa falda rompe el código de vestimenta, el uniforme del personal femenino marca estrictamente que el largo mínimo de las faldas debe ser justo sobre la rodilla y no más corta,y tu falda esta por encima de los muslos.-** _reprocho el moreno tratando de ver a la cara al pelirrojo sensual.

_**-Oh Will, así que lo notaste, entonces no haz dejado de mirar mis piernas, eso es de muy mala educación, un hombre no debe observar las piernas de una señorita si este no es su marido, aunque ya sabes Will, eso tiene solución cariño.-** _Grell dijo coquetamente mientras señalaba el dedo anular de su mano izquierda como petición para un anillo de compromiso.

William tomo su death scythe y golpe la cabeza del pelirrojo como castigo. De nuevo el silencio reino en la habitación, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de la pluma rasgando el papel. Pasaron al rededor de diez minutos cuando la pluma de William dejo de escribir, la tinta se había agotado, el hombre inspecciono en los cajones de su escritorio en busca de una nueva, cuando por fin la encontró esta cayó de sus manos y rodó cerca de los pies del pelirrojo, William maldijo su suerte, _"Honestamente"_.

El hombre se inclino más bajo su escritorio, pero no movió su silla para hacer espacio, solo se estiro, la pluma estaba junto a los finos y caros tacones negros de suela roja de la parca escarlata, de verdad Grell gastaba mucho dinero en su arreglo personal. William estaba cerca de alcanzar su pluma cuando de repente el pelirrojo la empujo con su pie alejándola pero ese no fue el problema, lo terrible fue que la empujo por cruzar sus piernas, William sintió como un hilillo de sangre salia de su nariz, no sabia si Grell cruzo las piernas inconscientemente o lo hizo adrede a sabiendas de que el lo vería, si, era más probable que el movimiento erótico fuese intencional.

Cuando Grell cruzo las piernas, William pudo apreciar perfectamente la ropa interior del pelirrojo, "lencería femenina" de encaje rojo. Grell comenzó a tararear algo incomprensible dio indicios de volver a cruzar las piernas y en ese momento William trato de huir, olvidando que estaba bajo su escritorio y aun sentado en la silla, instintivamente se arrojo hacia atrás para alejarse de las piernas tentadoras. El gerente callo al suelo haciendo un ruido fuerte.

_**-¡Will!, ¿te encuentras bien?.-**_Grell se levanto algo alterado y angustiado por su jefe.

Grell trato de ayudar a su jefe a levantarse, estaban muy cerca, demasiado para el gusto de William, nuevamente un rubor invadió su rostro.

_**-Aléjate Sutcliff, estoy bien.-**_ William empujo al pelirrojo haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero. El gerente se puso de pie rápidamente y acomodo su traje sacudiendo un poco de polvo, suspiro y se sentó de nuevo, al girar la cabeza en dirección a su subordinado vio que este seguía en el suelo, tenia una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, William le reprendió con una mirada severa y Grell de inmediato giro sobre sus rodillas para ponerse de pie, dándole una preciosa vista a su jefe de su bien formado y proporcionado derrier, por un instante, segundos que parecieron minutos, la idea junto con la imagen de poseer ese cuerpo ataco la mente de William, este se reprendió mentalmente por tener tales deseos sobre su compañero de trabajo. Aun así la imagen de tener las piernas de Grell al rededor de sus caderas, aferrándose a su cuerpo y gritando su nombre en éxtasis no abandono el cerebro de William.

_**-Demonios Sutcliff.-**_ William se levanto de su asiento le pareció una eternidad que el pelirrojo se levantara del suelo, el moreno lo tomo del brazo y lo alzo bruscamente, una ves ambos de pie William arrastro a Grell fuera de su oficina sin siquiera permitirle establecer correctamente ambos pies en el suelo, el pelirrojo quedo estupefacto, todo fue muy rápido hace unos segundos yacía en el suelo y ahora estaba en el pasillo fuera de la oficina de su jefe, Grell sonrió triunfante, nada en la cabeza del pelirrojo era casualidad, todo estaba bien planeado, una dama no puede darse el lujo de cometer errores.

_**-Solo hay que esperar... para cosechar tu siembra...**_

* * *

_**Primera entrega... **__**AQUI Will puede tanto amar como no amar a Grell, decidas usted...**_

_**Espere los avances.**_


End file.
